galaxy_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
New Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order As the New Jedi Order's founder and first High Master, Master Luke Skywalker restored the Jedi from the pages of legend and history, teaching a new generation about the ways of the Force. The New Jedi Order has been through a great many upheavals since its formation over three decades ago, both from outside and within, but the principles upon which it had been founded have stood firm. Though Master Skywalker himself may be one with the Force, his legacy and the Light of the Jedi will forever endure and live on in each of us. The Jedi Code The Jedi Code is a code of conduct that establishes rules and modes of behavior for all the Jedi Order. Although it has changed in style throughout the generations, the main tenets, context and meaning of the Code stayed the same of the course of millenia. Perhaps the most well-known, and enduring version of this code was not the original. It was a refined version established by Odan-Urr during the Early Manderon Period: :There is no emotion, there is peace. :There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. :There is no passion, there is serenity. :There is no chaos, there is harmony. :There is no death, there is the Force. : - The Jedi Code (Based on the meditations of Odan-Urr) This version lasted for almost five thousand of years, until the fall of the Old Republic. With the establishment of the New Jedi Order, a reformed Jedi Council reflected on the ways of the past and the destruction of the old, along with the need to preserve Jedi traditions while preventing the same mistakes that brought the fall of the original order. With the rediscovery of Tython, the Jedi homeworld, portions of ancient artifacts allowed the original code to be recovered. The Council decided that this Code best encompassed the modern beliefs of the New Jedi Order. :Emotion, yet peace. :Ignorance, yet knowledge. :Passion, yet serenity. :Chaos, yet harmony. :Death, yet the Force. : - The Jedi Code (Original and current versions) This Code teaches temperance and moderation, allowing for emotions and letting a Jedi love and marry, a once forbidden taboo that resulted in good Jedi often succumbing to the Dark Side by submitting to secret passions. Training Worlds & Locations Jedi Academy (Aimer) : The Jedi Academy on Aimer is the initial training ground of impressionable younglings and new students, setting the beginning foundations of knowledge in the Force and learning of the Light. Master A'liawyn, a Twi'lek and Jedi Healer, along with Master Ki'tari Prydestar, a Miraluka and Jedi Shadow defender, run the day-to-day operations at the Academy. They are overseen by their own former master, the current High Master, DeVon Doyle. Other notable Jedi Masters on Aimer include Jacen Solo and Darius Avonstar. Jedi Praxeum (Yavin IV) : The original Praxeum first established by Master Skywalker on the moon of Yavin IV still stands and has become the more advanced school of training, continuing a Jedi on the path of Light. It is here where students are assigned apprenticeship to a chosen Master, though some have been bonded earlier during the beginning stages on Aimer. Other notable Jedi Masters on Yavin include Anakin Solo and his wife Tahiri, along with Masters Cloak and Si'rall. Jedi Archives (Ossus) : The ancient ruins of Ossus have been slowly and carefully uncovered with patience and care by Jedi Masters Kam Solusar and his wife, Jedi Healer Tionne. A small Jedi archeology team resides here, training, unearthing, and restoring the Jedi Library to its original former glory. Other notable Jedi Masters on Ossus include Kyp Durron. Jedi Homeworld (Tython) : The Jedi were originally formed on the long forgotten world of Tython. Its location had been lost from records several times throughout the millenia, usually to protect or erase the rich Jedi lore and history surrounding the lush world. Other notable Jedi Masters on Tython include Tash Arranda, and the brother and sister Jedi team of Valin and Jysella Horn. Jedi Ranks & Specializations Jedi Initiate : The term Jedi Initiate or Jedi Trainee refers to a Force-sensitive student who is undergoing the early stages of Jedi training at a Jedi academy. The term denotes members of the Order from the time they joined communal learning group until the time they pass the Initiate Trials and are selected by a Jedi Knight or Master for one-on-one training as a Padawan. During peacetime when the academy functions on a standard teaching regimen, Initiates' training was restricted to the academy at which they were based, rarely venturing outside of its walls. Jedi Padawan : A Padawan, Padawan learner, Jedi Apprentice, or Jedi in Training, refers to a Force-sensitive student who has begun one-on-one instruction with a Jedi Knight or Master outside of the Jedi academy. Having passed the Initiate Trials and ascended in rank from an Initiate, Padawans are given more responsibilities within the Jedi Order but are subject to the demands of their masters. Jedi Knight : A Jedi Knight referred to a member of the Jedi Order, who had completed their Jedi training as a student in the Jedi academy, in addition to one-on-one training as a Padawan and the completion of the Jedi Trials. : As a Knight and a full member of the Order, these individuals received assignments from the Jedi Councils and strove to find peace, and maintain order within the Galactic Republic. Making up the majority of the Order's members, the public was familiar with this title more than any other, and, thus, many addressed any Jedi as "Knight". Jedi Guardian : (Battlemasters, Peacekeepers, Weapon Master) Jedi Sentinel : (Investigators, Recruiters, Watchmen) Jedi Consular : A Jedi Consular was the title of one of the distinct branches which a member of the Jedi Order could decide to study following their ascension to the rank of Jedi Knight. Led by the Council of Reconciliation, the Consulars sought diplomatic measures in spreading peace and harmony across the Galactic Republic. Refraining from drawing their lightsabers except as a measure of last resort, Consulars spent a great deal of time studying the mysteries of the Force. Jedi Shadow : (Defenders) Jedi Sage : (Ambassadors, Diplomats, Healers, Researchers, Historians, Seers)